1. Field
Embodiments relate to an epoxy resin composition for encapsulating a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device encapsulated using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to protect a semiconductor device from an external environment such as moisture, mechanical shock, and the like, encapsulation of the semiconductor device using an epoxy resin composition has been considered.
Recently, with rapidly increasing use of miniaturized and compact electronic devices, semiconductor packages provided to the electronic devices are also developed to have a light, thin, and slim structure. In addition, in order to provide a pleasing appearance to a device such as a smartphone, an SD memory card, and the like so as to be confirmed through the naked eye of a user, a color package having various colors is increasingly used, in addition to existing black packages.